


Правильно

by 2Y5



Category: White Collar
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пустяковое дело, оказавшееся практически судьбоносным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правильно

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под впечатлением от фильма The Normal Heart.  
> Я люблю Элизабет! Честно! Просто хотелось в этот раз как-то без нее...

\- Ну, Питер! Пожалуйста!  
  
\- Нет, Нил. Разговор окончен.  
  
Этот спор между агентом и его личным мошенником шел уже минут десять.  
  
А все началось с того, что Берк отправлял Нила на пустяковое, по мнению того, дело.  
  
Брайан Уэллс строил простейшую финансовую пирамиду, обчищая доверчивых американцев уже в третьем штате. Только благодаря этому дело оказалось в ФБР. И теперь Питер хотел, чтобы Кэффри отправился к Уэллсу под прикрытием, предложив вложить в его проект солидную сумму, которую после и отследит Бюро, получив тем самым необходимые им улики для суда. Нил был прав, дело было - легче не придумаешь. Но у Берка были свои причины.  
  
\- Это все из-за кружки? – буквально прочел мысли агента Кэффри. – Я же уже извинился! Я ведь не знал, что ты так бурно отреагируешь на маленькую первоапрельскую шутку.  
  
Но Питер был непоколебим – та кружка была его любимой, ее ему подарила Элизабет незадолго до развода. Решив разыграть босса, мошенник подбросил тому в ящик стола маленькую лягушку. Существо было абсолютно безобидным и даже по-своему милым, но имело очень сильные задние лапки. Что и продемонстрировало, прыгнув на агента. От неожиданности Берк выронил кружку, которая, ударившись об угол выдвинутого ящика, раскололась на несколько частей. Улыбка Кэффри, присутствовавшего в комнате, меркла с той же скоростью, с какой ее владелец считывал реакцию Питера на произошедшее.  
  
От хорошего настроения агента не осталось и следа – морщинка пересекла лоб, возле губ жестче обозначились складки, а уголки рта опустились. Берк смотрел на осколки и не мог не вспоминать развод. Эл была прекрасной женщиной, но в конце концов она устала отвоевывать мужа у его работы, поэтому решила, что им лучше перестать мучить друг друга. Они дружили и сейчас, но Питер не мог не сожалеть о том, что было потеряно.  
  
Для мошенника не составило труда понять, о чем сейчас думает его друг. Устыдившись, Нил бросился поднимать осколки, бормоча извинения вперемешку с обещанием склеить все так, что даже видно не будет. Но Питер его остановил: перехватил теплыми большими руками его ладони, аккуратно – не дай Бог порежется кто из них, - и стряхнул то, что было последним подарком Элизабет Берк в мусорную корзину.  
  
\- Не надо, Нил. Не все в жизни можно склеить.  
  
Грустная улыбка, подаренная Питером, резала Кэффри сердце, но он понимал, что настаивать на своем было бы глупо. Спустя два дня в очередной шутливой перепалке Берк обронил, что еще поквитается с мошенником за кружку. Нил пропустил угрозу мимо ушей, радуясь, что агент отпустил болезненные воспоминания, и теперь с легкостью шутит об этом. Но агент Берк был человеком слова, и теперь Нилу предстояло еще одно скучнейшее задание.  
  
Все шло по стандартной схеме. Встреча с Брайаном проходила в одном из элитных ресторанов Нью-Йорка, в закрытом кабинете. Нил, представившийся Ником Холденом, в очередной раз блестяще играл свою роль. Ножной трекер сменили часы, а снаружи в фургоне Питер следил за ранее установленными камерами и слушал, как Уэллс заливался соловьем, расписывая «клиенту» мнимую прибыль. В фургоне Берк был один – Джонс и Диана были около выходов из ресторана, готовые среагировать по первому же приказу.  
  
\- Кстати, хочу представить вам еще одного инвестора – Эрик Флинн. Мистер Флинн, это Ник Холден.  
  
Питер замер – ни о каких «гостях» им не было известно. К тому же ему не давало покоя лицо Кэффри. Обычный человек ничего бы не заметил, но Берк знал парня вдоль и поперек и теперь явственно читал его изумление и… радость?  
  
\- Эрик? – такого тона от Нила агент еще не слышал и даже ощутил укол зависти: столько в нем было надежды, приятной удивлености и радости, теперь отчетливо проявившейся на лице мошенника. Новоявленный Эрик стоял к камерам спиной, и Питер смог успокоиться только тогда, когда тот потянулся к Кэффри и крепко обнял его.  
  
\- Ник, парень, сколько лет! – приятный баритон раздался в наушниках, позволяя Берку выдохнуть с облегчением. Дальше все проходило как по маслу, и в конце мужчины договорились о второй встрече, на которой и будет произведен перевод. Послезавтра Берк сможет с чувством полного удовлетворения защелкнуть наручники на руках этого идиота.  
  
Уэллс вышел из кабинета, оставляя старых друзей поболтать о своем. Обрадованный Нил совсем забыл о плане и теперь вовсю расспрашивал Флинна о его жизни, делах и прочем. Берк отпустил Берриган и Клинта обратно в офис. После смерти Кейт и взрыва подлодки Питер редко видел Кэффри таким искренне счастливым, поэтому он решил позволить ему насладиться беседой. Из их разговора он узнал, что Эрик, возможно, не имел понятия о махинациях Уэллса. Но то, что произошло дальше, заставило Берка застыть с открытым ртом: Флинн поднялся, притянул к себе Нила и принялся неистово целовать.  
  
Наушники буквально разрывались от ниловых: «Боже!», «Эрик…» и «Я так скучал!..». Не в силах больше смотреть, агент зажмурился, совсем забыв про наушники. А происходящее набирало обороты: Флинн притиснул Нила к стене лицом, расстегнул его и свои брюки. Звук плевка ударил по нервам агента не хуже кувалды. Не меньшим потрясением для него стало и то, что вместо отвращения его передернуло от возбуждения. Лоб покрылся испариной, капля пота пробежала по позвоночнику, а в брюках стало тесно.  
  
Легкий вскрик Нила – черт, аккуратнее, ему же больно! – и вот уже Эрик размашисто и резко двигает бедрами. В отличие от молчаливого Флинна, Кэффри испытывал терпение Берка стонами, мычанием и громкими выдохами. Питер не мог заставить себя оторваться от подслушивания. И в тот момент, когда в наушниках раздался задушенный всхлип, агент взглянул на монитор: склоненная голова, лоб уперся в стену, ладони сжаты в кулаки, под расхристанным пиджаком от Девор было видно лишь, как чуть подрагивали плечи мужчины.  
  
\- До встречи, Ник, - прошептал ему на ухо Эрик, быстро оправил одежду и вышел, оставляя консультанта приходить в себя.  
  
Берк резким движением сбросил наушники, встал и прижался к прохладным дверям фургона. Возбуждение уходило, оставляя неприятный осадок в душе и упрямую мысль, никак не желавшую выходить из головы – не так. Все должно было быть не так. Питер не имел ни малейшего понятия, как именно должно было быть, но точно не словно быстрый перепих с одноразовым партнером.  
  
Все еще борясь с этой мыслью, Берк пересел на водительское сидение в ожидании напарника.  
  
Он продолжал анализировать свои чувства, с удивлением распознавая большую долю собственничества, приправленную заботой, когда дверь с пассажирской стороны открылась, а на сидение скользнул Нил: взгляд опущен в пол, а от лица можно прикуривать. Минуту помолчали.  
  
\- Ну, ты бы хоть предупредил, - начал, было, Питер, но осекся, видя, что Кэффри еще больше съеживается. Прокашлялся. – Ладно, считай, что инцидент с кружкой исчерпан… Сразу, как я расскажу Диане и Клинту о произошедшем…  
  
\- Ты не посмеешь! – тут же вскинулся Нил, но замолк, увидев теплую улыбку на лице куратора. – Ты шутишь…  
  
\- Ну, конечно, шучу, - фыркнул тот и по внезапному наитию добавил, - да и что рассказывать, если я ничего не видел.  
  
\- Не видел? – с сомнением в голосе протянул мошенник.  
  
\- Представь себе, люди умеют отворачиваться. Не все считают нужным лезть в чужую личную жизнь, в отличие от тебя. Ну, что? Сам расскажешь, или мне устроить допрос с пристрастием? – нахально поиграл бровями Берк. Кэффри смущенно покачал головой, но потом фыркнул и принялся рассказывать.  
  
С Эриком Нил познакомился до Кейт. У них были недолгие, но яркие отношения, полные таких вот… «случайностей». Рядом с Флинном парню сносило крышу, а тот и рад был – в каких только экстремальных местах они не занимались… этим самым. Но потом их пути разошлись, и молодые люди расстались. И сейчас Кэффри просто не смог устоять – сыграло ли свою роль долгое одиночество Нила, его трагедия или необычность чувств, что Эрик заставлял его испытывать, факт оставался фактом: мысль о камерах и тем более о микрофоне начисто выветрилась из головы парня при первом же поцелуе.  
  
\- Нет, но прямо во время операции? Серьезно? – Питер в очередной раз поразился мошеннику.  
  
\- А то, что Келлер про меня рассказывал, как я сбегал из дворца, прикрываясь подносом, тебе ни о чем не говорит? – закатил глаза тот, но все же вновь покраснел. – И я знал, что ты в фургоне будешь один, и ты ведь у нас стопроцентный гетеро, так что…  
  
\- Нууу, я бы не стал так категорично об этом заявлять… - протянул агент, хитрым взглядом следя за реакцией Нила.  
  
\- Подожди, ты сейчас серьезно? – Питер расхохотался, видя крайнее изумление на лице Кэффри.  
  
– Расслабься, я не проводил экспериментов в колледже, но без всяких предрассудков отношусь к однополым отношениям. У меня даже было несколько друзей-геев и точно одна подруга-лесбиянка, хотя с девчонками не поймешь… - Нил рассмеялся в ответ.  
  
\- Прости, я не хотел ставить тебя в такое положение… И себя тоже… Но операции ничего не грозило, а я так хотел вспомнить, как это было… Мы тогда оба были свободны. – Нил произнес последнее слово с такой интонацией, что Берк сразу понял, что тот говорит отнюдь не о "следящем" браслете. - Понимаешь, он был как глоток воздуха. После всего произошедшего… Он оказался нужен мне намного больше, чем я думал, - немного неуклюже закончил консультант.  
  
\- Что ж... Послезавтра мы закроем это дело и, кто знает, может быть, он пригласит тебя на свидание в благодарность за спасение его вложений, - сказал Берк, изо всех сил игнорируя горечь, поднявшуюся внутри. А Питера ему, значит, недостаточно? Глоток воздуха? Можно подумать, агент его душит. Вытащил его из тюрьмы, дал некоторую свободу и работу, которая Кэффри нравилась, и что? Берк до последнего отрицал, что банально ревновал эту голубоглазую бестию. Он подумает об этом потом. Точно. Дома. Где его никто не увидит и не побеспокоит.  
  
Вечер и весь следующий день были бессовестно потрачены на отрицание очевидного. Наконец, в три утра нового дня Питер признался себе, что мошенник ему небезразличен. В четыре он уснул, чтобы в пять проснуться с мокрыми от спермы трусами, фантомным ощущением бархатной кожи под руками, мягких губ на своих и колющей лицо щетины.  
  
Естественно, хорошим настроением на работе он похвастаться не мог, но близкое завершение операции удерживало Берка от того, чтобы огрызаться на подчиненных и Нила в том числе, хотя тот и был непосредственным виновником сложившейся ситуации.  
  
Подошло время встречи. Эрик присутствовал и сегодня, что насторожило Питера. В прошлый раз достать хороший кадр с его лицом для опознания не удалось, в этот же Берриган уже прогоняла Флинна через базу данных ФБР и Интерпола.  
  
Номер счета, перевод денег…  
  
\- Готово. Приятно было иметь с вами дело, - улыбнулся Кэффри.  
  
\- Это кодовая фраза. Всем группам: вперед, вперед, вперед!  
  
Берк уже хотел последовать собственному приказу, но Диана подсунула ему под нос свежую распечатку. Агент быстро пробежал глазами по листу и почувствовал, как его пробрал холод.  
  
\- Внимание – Эрик Флинн приоритетная цель, не упустите его! Он вооружен и чрезвычайно опасен!  
  
Агенты слаженно вышли из укрытия, наводя оружие на Уэллса и его сообщника.  
  
\- Нил, подойди ко мне, - позвал Кэффри Питер. Тот недоуменно нахмурился.  
  
\- Эрик Флинн, вы арестованы. Поднимите руки, - Берриган встала рядом с шефом.  
  
\- Питер, что происх… - начал, было, консультант, но Флинн прервал его, скрывшись за ним, как за щитом, и приставив к его голове револьвер.  
  
\- Так значит все-таки "Нил"… - издевательски прошептал мошеннику на ухо Эрик и уже громче заговорил. – Если вам дорога его жизнь, вы опустите оружие и дадите нам уйти. Когда я буду в безопасности, я отпущу Нила.  
  
Ошеломленный, белый как мел, Кэффри молчал, с надеждой глядя на куратора. Проигнорировать такой взгляд он был не в силах.  
  
\- Опустите оружие, - последовал приказ. Флинн расслабился, но Питер не отрывал глаз от его лица. Боковым зрением он следил за Клинтом, который возился с каким-то баллоном. Его усилия увенчались успехом: баллон зашипел, пронесся несколько метров и бабахнул, что заставило Эрика отвлечься и получить пулю в висок - Диана всегда стреляла метко.  
  
А Нил так и стоял на месте, не пытаясь стереть со щеки брызги крови. Его взгляд был устремлен в пустоту.  
  
\- Нил? Кэффри, ты меня слышишь? – Питер аккуратно тряхнул парня за плечи. Тот моргнул и перевел взгляд на куратора.  
  
\- Почему? - не голос - хрип.  
  
\- Его разыскивал Интерпол по обвинению в двойном убийстве, - громко, чтобы оглушенный выстрелом мошенник его понял, ответил Берк. – Вполне возможно, что организатором всей этой аферы был именно он, а не Брайан.  
  
\- Нет, - покачал тот головой. - Почему рядом со мной люди страдают?  
  
Питер тихо охнул и прижал Нила к себе. Кэффри потряхивало, но глаза были сухими, хотя что-то подсказывало агенту, что это ненадолго.  
  
\- Джонс, - позвал Питер и обнаружил агента рядом с собой.  
  
\- Езжайте, мы сами тут справимся, - предложил он и получил благодарный кивок в ответ. Берк быстро довел несопротивляющегося консультанта до машины, усадил и двинул авто в сторону больницы.  
  
\- Нет, - тронул его за руку Кэффри, - отвези меня домой.  
  
\- Нужно осмотреть твое ухо, вдруг…  
  
\- Питер. Пожалуйста.  
  
Полные боли и тоски повлажневшие глаза, умоляющие интонации и дрожащая в руке Питера изящная ладонь. Чертыхнувшись, мужчина повернул в сторону дома, в качестве компромисса везя Кэффри к себе домой. Оставлять того в таком состоянии одного он не собирался. Протестовать у Нила сил не было.  
  
В доме Питера они оставили его окончательно – консультант сел бы где стоял, если бы не вовремя подоспевший Берк: мужчина подхватил парня и помог ему добраться до дивана. Потом стащил с него обувь и пиджак, хотел снять и галстук, когда на его ладонь упала капля.  
  
Подняв глаза на лицо Нила, Питер понял, что тот плачет. Беззвучно, не пытаясь сдержать слезы или стереть их. Как плачут от сильной душевной боли и одиночества. Плюнув на все, агент сел рядом с Кэффри, обнимая такого непривычно хрупкого и доверчивого мошенника, поглаживая одной рукой по волосам, другой выводя успокаивающие круги на спине.  
  
\- Прости меня, - послышался через какое-то время шепот Нила.  
  
\- За что? – не прекращая своих действий, так же шепотом спросил Берк.  
  
\- За все, - пауза. – За Элизабет, за недомолвки, за Адлера, за…  
  
\- Перестань, - оборвал его Питер, отстраняясь и заключая лицо того в свои ладони. – Ты в этом не виноват. Элизабет ушла из-за моей работы, и пусть ты ее часть, но не вся. – Большими пальцами агент аккуратно вытирал мокрые щеки Кэффри. – А Адлер – просто кровожадная сволочь.  
  
Консультант покачал головой.  
  
\- Кейт погибла из-за меня. Моззи солгал… И Эрик… Эрик меня предал. А ты… Ты каждый раз меня прощаешь, словно не видишь, что…  
  
\- Что? Не вижу чего, Нил? Что могло бы быть? Малыш, если бы я не встретил Элизабет, я бы мог жениться на Мэри, ее отец заправлял автосалоном, и не было бы сейчас никакого _агента_ Берка. А если бы я не знал тебя так хорошо, я бы не нашел тебя – дважды. И если бы я не знал, что все это – не твоя вина, я бы давно усадил тебя обратно за решетку. Нил, ты не можешь винить себя за то, что произошло. У каждого из нас своя голова на плечах, мы сами принимаем решения. Какие-то из них нам вредят, какие-то помогают. И я не жалею ни о чем, что сделал.  
  
Кэффри смотрел на него с таким доверием, что Питера просто разрывало от радости – наконец-то мошенник начал приходить в себя. В следующее мгновение он буквально повис у Берка на шее, сжимая того в объятиях изо всех сил.  
  
\- Спасибо. Спасибо, что веришь в меня. Я… Я не подведу тебя, клянусь! Ты сможешь мне доверять.  
  
\- Я доверяю тебе, чудовище! – рассмеялся Питер, отвечая на объятие и попутно отфыркиваясь от волос Кэффри, попавших ему в нос. – Ты мне тоже не раз жизнь спасал, если помнишь. А Эрик просто тупой идиот.  
  
Берк понял, что ляпнул лишнее, когда вроде бы дышащий теплом Нил как-то съежился, моментально закрываясь и отодвигаясь от агента.  
  
\- Ну, не такой уж и тупой… Мы ведь до самого конца не знали, кто он на самом деле, - вяло улыбнулся он.  
  
\- Нет, глупый, - Питер вновь коснулся лица мошенника пальцами, разворачивая его к себе. – Он выбрал деньги вместо тебя.  
  
Берк позволил всем своим чувствам, обуревавшим его в последние дни, влиться в эти слова. Голубые глаза смотрели на него с восторгом и опаской. Длинные пальцы накрыли ладонь агента на щеке Кэффри. Мужчина чуть склонил голову, словно ластясь. Для Питера это стало последней каплей – сияющие волшебными кристаллами глаза в удивлении округлились, когда Берк подался вперед и накрыл манящие губы поцелуем, а потом и вовсе закрылись, когда Нил ответил. Поцелуй был тягучим и сладким. Медленным и жарким, словно лава, он растекался по их телам горячим возбуждением. Когда стало отчаянно не хватать воздуха, мужчины оторвались друг от друга. Нил тут же впился взглядом в Берка, боясь увидеть испуг от содеянного у того на лице, но увидел лишь румянец и мягкую довольную улыбку. И улыбнулся в ответ – ярко, задорно, солнечно. За эту улыбку, чувствовал Питер, он готов был душу продать.  
  
Следующие ласки не заставили себя ждать – до последнего сомневающиеся в своих чувствах партнеры не замечали физического желания. Поцелуи не прекращались ни на секунду, руки мягко скользили сначала прямо по одежде, а потом и под ней, и наконец любовники смогли ненадолго оторваться друг от друга, чтобы поскорее избавиться от мешающих предметов гардероба.  
  
Обнаженные, они застыли, оглядывая друг друга. Первый шаг навстречу сделал Нил, аккуратно накрыл ладонью шрам от пули на плече Берка, потом осторожно коснулся его губами. Питера бросило в дрожь от такой незатейливой ласки. Он положил свои руки тому на поясницу, не смея опускать ниже, поцелуями прошелся по открывшейся шее, прикусил ключицу, заставляя Нила со стоном откинуться в его руках. Бедра их соприкоснулись – и вот уже Берк вторит ему, горячо выдыхая прямо в губы. С нахальной ухмылкой Кэффри взял ладони Питера и переместил их на свою задницу. Мужчина с вожделением сжал упругие ягодицы, почти теряя рассудок от умопомрачительности ситуации, а потом плюнул на все и резким движением подхватил мошенника на руки, заставляя того совсем не по-мужски взвизгнуть, залиться смехом и обхватить его талию длинными ногами.  
  
Прогулка была недолгой, и вот уже постель проминается под весом двух сильных тел, переплетенных так плотно, что непонятно, где один, а где другой. После пары минут возни Нил слитным, абсолютно кошачьим движением выскользнул из-под партнера, вставая на четвереньки.  
  
\- Хочу тебя…  
  
В любой другой момент произнесенная Кэффри фраза заставила бы бравого агента зарычать и наброситься, словно животное, но как только он увидел спину Нила, беззащитно выгнутую, в голове сразу всплыли кадры из ресторана. Питер покачал головой.  
  
\- Нет.  
  
Мошенник обернулся через плечо, не понимая, что происходит. Вместо слов Берк придвинулся к нему и бережно развернул на спину. Теперь, казалось, он знал, как было правильно. Не так. Нужно было не так.  
  
Нежно целуя и лаская руками, Питер от шеи спустился к самому животу и вновь потянулся вверх, под захлебывающиеся стоны лаская член Нила рукой. Запечатав губы партнера поцелуем, он потянулся к тумбочке за увлажняющим кремом. И только ему удалось ухватить тюбик, как Кэффри перевернул его, забирая инициативу. От каждой ласки любовника в нем что-то плавилось и скручивалось, и теперь он хотел доставить ему такое же наслаждение. Он оставил шикарный засос у Берка на шее, пальцами лаская тут же затвердевшие бусинки сосков. Ниже, ниже, ниже…  
  
Питер хрипло вскрикнул и выгнулся, когда Нил взял его в рот. Черт, теперь агенту представилась возможность реально оценить, насколько был талантлив этот рот и его владелец. Кэффри медленно опускался губами по стволу, до самого корня, поднимался, поджимая снизу языком, ласкал юркими прикосновениями головку, помогая себе руками. Берк запустил пальцы в абсолютно растрепанную прическу своего мошенника и подбадривал того стонами и мягкими поглаживаниями. После очередного движения ласкающих рук за ушами, Нил решил пошутить и мурлыкнул.  
  
Если бы он знал, какой эффект это произведет на его любовника, он бы уже давно ходил за тем по пятам и постоянно мурчал. Этот невозможный звук, эта сносящая крышу вибрация, эти невинные глаза, смотрящие на Питера сразу над членом, двигающимся вперед-назад между опухших и покрасневших губ. Берк зарычал, резко опрокинул любовника на спину, нашел откатившуюся тубу с кремом, наскоро смазал пальцы и скользнул одним из них внутрь тесного и горячего.  
  
Кэффри как-то неповторимо рыкнул-выдохнул, дернулся и развел ноги в стороны, открываясь перед Питером. Красная пелена желания чуть поблекла у того перед глазами, давая сил аккуратно растягивать растекшееся перед ним в неге тело. Поверхностные вздохи, тихие постанывания – Нил был просто невероятен. Берк никогда не думал, что этот парень сможет вызвать в нем такую бурю эмоций – желание, буквально звериная жажда, нежность, забота, возбуждение и осторожность. К первому пальцу добавился второй, затем третий. Кэффри отстранил руку Питера и смазанной невесть когда ладонью прошелся по его члену.  
  
\- Возьми меня, Питер… Пожалуйста… - охрипший голос невероятно шел животному взгляду, которым мошенник наградил Берка.  
  
И он послушался. Медленно, сдерживая себя каждую секунду, он скользнул внутрь Нила и замер. Нил был шелковый. Мягкий и нежный внутри. Упругий, он обхватывал так, что в глазах темнело от удовольствия. Даже так, не двигаясь, Питер наслаждался. Он медленно наклонился вперед и накрыл своим телом тело Кэффри. Тот обвил его одной рукой, другую переплетая с пальцами Берка. Легкий толчок бедрами дал тому разрешение, и Питер принялся двигаться. Сначала размеренно, глубоко и четко. Нил подавался бедрами ему навстречу и не замолкал ни на секунду. А Берк не хотел ничего говорить, он хотел только слушать. Вечно слушать эти сладкие протяжные стоны, сорванные выдохи, заглушенные поцелуями, и даже нетерпеливое рычание. Удовольствие пожирало их обоих, заставляя двигаться все неистовее, возбуждение закручивалось тугим жарким комом, продвигаясь по позвоночнику вниз. Питер просунул руку между тесно сплетенными телами и принялся двигать ей на члене Нила в такт своим толчкам. Концентрация слабела, ритм срывался и вот уже почти…  
  
Нил выгнулся под ним, до боли сжав его пальцы своими. Подрагивающий в такт толчкам выплескивающейся спермы пресс. Блестящая от пота загорелая грудь с острыми розовыми сосками. Беззащитно открытая шея с бешено трепыхающейся ниткой пульса. Раскрытый в немом крике рот. Зажмуренные глаза. Слеза, стекающая к виску. И судорожное:  
  
\- Питер, Боже…  
  
И Питер сорвался в пучину оргазма следом. Когда он немного пришел в себя, то обнаружил, что лежит всем весом на Кэффри. Попытался, было, откатиться, но тот остановил его.  
  
\- Лежи. Мне приятно.  
  
И ласковые руки на спине, выводящие фантасмагорические узоры. Спустя пару минут Берк все же перебрался под бок к своему мошеннику, частично перетягивая того на себя. Нил собственнически закинул на любовника ногу, на что тот лишь поцеловал его. Вымотанный сегодняшним днем Кэффри счастливо вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, позволяя чувству защищенности успокоить его расшалившиеся нервы, проваливаясь в долгий спокойный сон.  
  
\- Спи, малыш. – Поцеловал его в макушку Питер. – Теперь все правильно.


End file.
